They're Short Sweet And Right To The Point
by Nicolette May Summers
Summary: What happens when twins and their demigod friends turn out to be the prophesied seven? What happens if they turn out to be Percy and Annabeth's twins? Where will this all end up? And will there be romance on the way? **ON HIATUS FOR A WHILE!** Please read the Author's Note at the end first!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Arabella here! I wanna create a new story so if u have character suggestions, I need u to fill out the following in a review! And don't worry, u can have some be Percy and Annabeth's children or Thalia and Nico's children or even Clarisse and Chris' or any other couple's. Even Silena's and Beckendorf's. Any half-bloods or just an ordinary half-blood like Athena's daughter or Persephone's daughter. And remember! Get creative! Like on the eye color! It doesn't have to be ordinary! So on with the resime' or however u spell that . . .**

**Fill out in a review:**

**Parent(s)-**

**Name-**

**Looks (like is that person beautiful, ugly and describe what they look like and u can make up multiple halfbloods)-**

**Hair Color-**

**Eye Color-**

**Power(like what their parent has, explain it)-**

**Personality-**

**Skin Tone-**

**Special Things About him or her-**

**Gender-**

**Favorite Color-**

**Weapons-**

**Hair type, texture, etc.-**

**And anything else u think u might need.**

**Thanks! ;D here's a bunny for everyone who helps listen to my plee of help!**

**(\) _ (/)**

**( ='.^= )**

**(' ')_(' ')**

**The bunny's winking! ;D LOVE YA! BYE!**


	2. To Camp HalfBlood and a Sara Mystery

**Hey! This is my new story called, She's Short Sweet And Right To The Point! And it's by, ME! Okay, anyways I will be using all of the made up characters u guys made up! So on with the story . . .**

**Disclaimer-I don't own**

**Lavendess' POV**

"Lavendess! Camp starts today! Wake up your brother and sister." My mother called to me.

I sighed as I walked over to my twin sister Wren. I shook her awake gently.

"Wren . . . Wren . . ." I said gently as I woke her.

"Huh?" she said getting up.

"Time to leave for camp." I said softly.

I walked over to my brother's room and straight to my brother, Brendan. I did the same for him as I did for Wren.

You see, Wren and I are seventeen and Brendan is fifteen. We live in a, well, treehouse, basically. My parents live in a cottage below us but when we were like seven, my parents built this HUGE treehouse. A couple years ago, we thought it was getting _way_ too cramped in that small forest cottage in the middle of nowhere. So we, as in, us kids, thought it was a good idea to move into this treehouse. This treehouse is so big, it's twice the size of our cottage. But luckily for us, the cottage and treehouse are right next door to Camp Half-Blood.

I got dressed into my orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt and my gray (it brings out my eyes) mini skirt. Then I put on my high heeled gray sandals. After that, I grabbed my aqua blue duffel bag and my small gray designer purse. When was ready, I walked out into one of the main rooms in the treehouse to find Wren watching TV in the same shirt I'm wearing and black sweatpants. Her hair was a mess and I hated that. I just wish she'd let me fix it. It bugs me so much. She's a tom-boy in case you haven't noticed and I am definitely not. I am her opposite. I'm soft and shy. She's tough and talkative. She's fire and I'm, well, not ice, but snow. She's a tigress and I'm a bunny rabit. She is also my "protecter" I guess. She just protects me from people who pick on me and stuff like that.

My father honked the car, "Hurry up guys!" he called to us.

"We're coming!" Wren and I shouted at the same time.

"Brendan!" I called to him.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm comin'." he said, walking into the main room wearing his camp shirt and a pair of ripped jeans.

"Let's go." I said as I grabbed Wren's sea green duffel bag.

We descended the ladder and hopped in the car where my parents were waiting.

When we arrived in camp, Chiron was there waiting for us. You see, he's very fond of my mother and father. And for some reason, he seems to favor us.

"Hello Lavendess." he greeted me, seeing as I was the first one out of the car.

I shook his hand, "Hi Chiron." I murmured and ran off towards the cabin of my choice for this year: the Athena cabin. Last year I went in the Poseidon cabin. Every year, Wren lets me pick because, as I said before, I'm not the most _talkative_ person you've ever met and she's like my "protector". And she lets me pick because, frankly, she doesn't care!

"Hey Lav." my half aunt, Josalyn greeted me. But normally, I wouldn't think of her that way. I would just think of her as a friend. Also because she's my age and having an aunt that's your age is just weird.

"Hi Jos." I replied.

"Yeah, uh about that, Sara wants to speak to you. She says it concerns you and your family's health or something like that." she said, just tossing that out into the blue.

Sara. I haven't talked to _her_ in ever. Hmm . . . I wonder what she's talking about.

"Okay, I'll go see her."

**Sorry it's very short! REVIEW! I need to go! I'll update soon as long as you review! love ya! Thnx bye!**

**-Arabella**


	3. Where IS She?

**Hey! This is my new story called, She's Short Sweet And Right To The Point! And it's by, ME! Okay, anyways I will be using all of the made up characters u guys made up! So on with the story . . .**

**Disclaimer-I don't own**

**Wren's POV**

**Set 5 minutes after last chapter**

I sighed softly. Where was she? She was totally missing. Where's my little sister? I know what she would say, 'I'm only younger than you by ten minutes!' and blah, blah, blah. Speaking of blah, blah, blah, I grabbed out my IPod, turned on Blah, Blah, Blah by Kesha, and continued searching for my sister. She told me that she wanted to be in the Athena cabin so I headed straight for it.

"Hey Josalyn, have you seen my sister?" I asked.

"Um," she said pondering this, "No actually. No I didn't see her." she said, smiling in a way that looked devious for some reason.

"Uh, okay well, if you see her, then, just tell me." I said and kept searching.

"No prob." she said and turned away quickly.

I shook my head and ran outside into the beautiful camp grounds.

"Hey." said a familiar voice.

I groaned. I knew _exactly_ who that voice belonged to. I won't fall for him. I simply won't. He's just _waiting_ for me to and I can just tell.

It was Ralph. Ralph _Took_. Isn't that weird? He's the son of Hermes and his last name is _Took_.

"So . . . Wren, would you like to, you know, go out on Friday?" he asked hopefully.

I raised my eyebrows and smiled sweetly, "Not if we were the last people left on the planet. In other words, I'd rather _die_ than go out with you."

"Ouch, harsh. But, I'll give you a second chance." he said.

I rolled my eyes. Boys can be so _dense!_ Especially this one. Sure, he can steal anything, but he definitely can_not_ steal my heart. I refuse to let it happen! I mean, sure he's cute and can be sweet as long as he's not egotistical. And he's also-whoa, whoa, whoa! I shook that right from my mind. I do _not_ like him!

I began walking away. He saw that and ran to catch up, reached for my arm and when he did . . . swoon-whoa! No I will not take that! But his touch _did_ make me tingle inside. I can't stop _that_.

"Back off, Ralph. And remember, I can kill you with my thumbs." I said and walked off.

I began searching and searching. My sister was nowhere to be found!

"Hello Wren. Where's Lav?" Chiron asked from behind me.

"Oh, that's who I'm looking for." I said.

"Oh well that's not good. Who'd you ask." he asked me.

"Josalyn." I answered.

Chiron's face hardened, "Wren. Are you aware that she's been hanging out with the Hermes cabin?"

My heart turned to stone and I threw the huge rock that I was holding. It hit the ground and shattered like glass into a million pieces.

"She's been hanging out with those friggin' lying losers?" I screamed.

"Yes. And she's having trouble with telling the truth in the last few weeks. She also likes to captivate people and hold them hostage for some reason. So, you might want to find Sara. Remember her? She came in last year? Yes. Go find her and she can tell you what to do."

**How was that? Love it? Yeah, so . . . REVIEW! THNX 4 all ur reviews oh and thnx to all the makers of these characters-**

**Lavendess- Rosie**

**Wren- XS Fanatic and NancyDrewSMARTICUS**

**Robin Lyn Montgomery- Homicidal Otaku**

**Noell Alicia Alequin- Noell isthedaughterofApollo**

**Ralph Took- The Bookmaster**

**Brendan- Soccerstar21**

**And thatz it! U guys get the credit! SO, love ya! BYE!**

**-Arabella Violet Gray**


	4. Lost and Found and Noell

**Hey! This is my new story called, She's Short Sweet And Right To The Point! And it's by, ME! Okay, anyways I will be using all of the made up characters u guys made up! So on with the story . . .**

**Disclaimer-I don't own**

**Lavendess' POV**

**Set 5 minutes after last chapter**

I was struggling. This is _not_ happening! I had a gag in my mouth, I was tied up and inside a cardboard box. I walked over to where Sara was _supposed_ to be and she wasn't there. Josalyn said she was in the forest next to the stream but when I got there, there was an ambush. It was Josalyn and two cloaked beings. I didn't get to see who they were but I wanted to kill them. I don't know why, but it's like I had some kind of desire to attack and kill. Something set me off. I'd never felt that way before. And now, because I was way to shy to try and kill, I'm caught in this mess. I'm stuck somewhere that I don't know where on the camp grounds and no one knows where I am. That got me frustrated. I struggled and struggled until I figured it was no use. A tear fell from my eyes.

I heard footsteps. I squeezed my eyes shut and cringed into the corner of the box.

"Lavendess?" A soft, sweet voice called.

It sounded vaguely familiar.

I decided to try and scream. It almost worked. It was muffled, but close enough.

"Lavendess?" the voice said again and touched the top of my box.

I tried to say HELP but it came out, "Harph!"

"Lavendess?" he asked and opened the box.

Chase. That's who it was. Chase DiAngelo. My brother's best friend. Why the Hades is he here?

"A-a-are you okay?" he stutter/asked.

He untied the gag. I stared at him in awe, "Do I _look_ like I'm okay? Ha! Wow you are _so_ dense. Now, untie me!" I ordered.

He sighed and began untying. When he finished, I hopped out of the box and ran towards the door of the huge, warehouse-y looking place. I scrunched my eyebrows together.

"Where are we?" I asked curiously.

He sighed, "In the underground cavern. You don't know about it. To tell you the truth, no one knows about it. _I _didn't know about it. Well, that is, until I found two cloaked goons tying you up and carrying you in here."

I raised my eyebrows, "What were you doing when you found me?" I asked.

"Just taking my daily stroll in the woods. Right by the stream." he hinted.

"Okay, but the goons wouldn't just make it known that I wasin the middle of the forest by the most popular stream, being tied up." I pointed out.

"True, but they did kind of make it known. And it was during dinner. I never eat dinner." he pointed out.

I rolled my eyes, my mother's signature move, "Let's just go. Wren's probably freaking out."

"Fine." he sighed.

* * *

"Where have you been! I've been looking _everywhere_ for you! I even had to get Sara to help. _Sara._ You know, one of the new half-bloods from last year? The year rounder? Yeah, she couldn't see you! I begged her to look. I thought she was lying! But she convinced me that she couldn't see you. Apparently it was dark. So she and I went to go look!" Wren lectured me.

I rolled my eyes yet again, "Wren, I'm fine and Josalyn said that Sara wanted to talk to me. Something about my family. Something I can't quite remember anymore . . . But it doesn't matter! I'm fine, Wren, I always am." I assured her and added in my irresistable-for-her smile.

To my delight, she gave in.

"Yay, thanks sis!" I said, kissed her on the cheek and ran out of the Athena cabin and towards the dinner pavilion.

I sat with my waiting sister and my half siblings.

"Hey, Lavendess, what's up?" a girl named Noell asked as she leaned over towards me from her table. I think she was sort of like me. I think her parents were Chris Alequin who's a son of Apollo and Athena.

"Nothing." I said.

"Oh, so you _weren't_ trapped in a cardboard box." she stated.

My mouth dropped wide open, "How did you find out about that?"

"It's all around camp." she said simply.

My mouth dropped wider, "What?"

She giggled, "Kidding. Chase told me."

I glared over where Chase was sitting. Sadly, he couldn't see or feel my glare so, there was basically no point.

"Why must you bug me?" I asked.

"Sorry, it was just sarcasm." she said simply.

I rolled my eyes.

**How was it? REVIEW!**

**-Arabella**


	5. Drunk

**Hey! This is my new story called, She's Short Sweet And Right To The Point! And it's by, ME! Okay, anyways I will be using all of the made up characters u guys made up! So on with the story . . .**

**Disclaimer-I don't own**

**Wren's POV**

**Set 5 minutes after last chapter**

I sighed. My sister was okay. That's great. I walked over and into the forest by where my friends were waiting. On my way, I pulled my beautiful, culry black hair back in a pony tail.

When I found my friends gathered around a campfire deep in the forest, I joined them.

"Hey, Wren!" Robin, a skinny girl with pale skin and spiky black hair said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, "Last time _I_ checked, you were underaged and now you're drunk."

She grinned, "Your point?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Here Wren." my friend, Lexi, a girl with short, hazel colored hair _and, _might I add, a fellow tomboy, said. She handed me a bottle of Miller Lite that was snuck on camp grounds. I smiled and chugged it down. I giggled once it was down. I was drunk.

"Thanks, Lexi. Where's your boyfriend?" I asked and laughed.

She turned bright red, "I don't like him."

"Yes you do! You told me in private that one time and told me not to tell anyone!" I laughed loudly and longly.

"I knew this was a bad idea. Wren doesn't take well to beer and, well, being drunk." Robin said.

"Row, row, row your boat, gently down the stream! Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily life is but a dream!" my friend, Melodia, a pretty Puerto Rican girl sang. And sadly, she _wasn't_ drunk.

"Melodia, what are you doing here? I thought you hung out with my sister." I asked pointedly.

"Yeah I do, its just that, I never get to get drunk. Well, still, I'm _not_ drunk right now, but still." she said happily.

"Yes! I just noticed this but, Wren's stupid smart side is stopping her from acting stupid from the drunkedness! Yay! She's done!" Lexi jumped up and down.

"No I'm not done, future Mrs. Ryan whatever his last name is." I said.

"Damn! So close!" she said.

"No, not really." I said.

"Yes really."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"_Yes_."

"_No._"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES! And we're done now and I win! So ha, ha!" she said childishly.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever."

"Yes! I snapped her out of it!" Lexi said, jumping up and down.

"Nope, I'm still drunk!" I giggled.

"I hate it when you get drunk. You act so unlike yourself!" Melodia said.

"Yeah, well, I don't care!" I said and wobbled on my feet.

"Oh, great. Here comes the nausea." Melodia predicted.

I felt it coming right before she said it. I threw up right in front of everyone.

"And here comes the dizziness." she predicted again.

I wobbled on my feet and fell to the ground.

"More nausea." she added.

I threw up again.

"And now she will see spinning lights and fall down again."

I fell.

"And now she will faint."

I fainted.

* * *

"And you, young ladies, are in big trouble!" someone who sounded _just_ like Chiron said.

"Sorry, Chiron." someone who sounded like Melodia said.

I groaned and pressed the backs of my hands to my eyes.

"And now she's awake so I can scold her with all of you." Chiron said.

His words banged in my ears, "Stop it! It hurts!" I whined.

Someone grabbed my arm tightly, "Get up, Wren." The Chiron's voice sounded hard.

My eyes _finally_ began working and I saw his above angry face.

"Oh, sorry." I said and ran over to the table of chairs and took a seat next to Melodia.

"Wren!" she whispered.

"What? What happened?" I whisper/asked.

"Chiron and some older campers showed up shortly after you fainted. We _were_ gonna ask you what to do, but you were out. We tried everything from dunking your head in the stream to jumping on you. None of it worked!" she whisper/explained.

"O-okay." I stuttered, "So now we-"

"Stop talking!" Chiron yelled.

Gosh, I've never seen him _this_ angry ever. He's always so kind and neutral.

"S-sorry." I muttered.

"_Sorry_ doesn't cut it!" he yelled.

"Yeah but-"

"No but's! Your sister was looking everywhere for you! She's been worried sick! Lavendess will kill you when she finds out that you were drunk! And just think what your parents Percy and Annabeth will do to you!" he said.

I flinched.

"Yes, exactly." Chiron said.

I groaned and hit my head against the table repeatedly.

"Yes and _you_ will have to tell Lavendess and your parents what happened." he said.

"Fine." I sighed.

"Yes, and they're all waiting outside." he said.

"What!"

**How was it? I made it a little longer than the last chapter. So . . . REVIEW!**

**-Arabella**


	6. Pressure, Confessions and Explanations

**Hey! This is my new story called, She's Short Sweet And Right To The Point! And it's by, ME! Okay, anyways I will be using all of the made up characters u guys made up! So on with the story . . .**

**About Last Chapter IMPORTANT! READ!**

**Okay so some people weren't happy with my last chapter. I'm sorry, but that's just life. I needed something to happen that shows a bad girl side in everyone and you will see one in Lavendess in this chapter. And there is also a reason. And the Wren creators said that Wren is also SMART well, I'm sick and tired of people saying that my characters are too perfect. So . . . I had to capture how UNperfect a teen can be. And this story's rated T. Underage drinking happens. It just DOES. Also, in this "world" in my story, the legal age is 18 so, Wren was only a few months away. And u said that Wren is also SMART. Well, teens aren't perfect. They can't ALL be smart and perfect. They make rash decisions. BAD rash decisions. So, just keep that in mind. And I also needed to put that in there because I needed to SHOW you what kinds of things can happen. So . . . suck it up because that's LIFE. I'm sorry but it just IS. You can't change that. Oh and I'm adding in a character that I made.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own**

**Lavendess' POV**

I was waiting outside the door, scared to see if anyone found out. So far, no one did. I am so stupid. I shouldn't have done it. I wondered what Wren did to get in trouble. I sure hope no one saw me.

Then, a pale, sick looking Wren walked out of the big house. Mom and dad were pacing.

"Mom, dad, Lavendess, I have something I have to tell you. The reason you're here is because Chiron found me and some friends in the forest . . . drinking." her voice got high at the end as she braced herself for the blow.

"Wren!" my mother shouted.

"No don't!" I screamed.

My mother was just about to yell at her and give her the lecture _I_ deserve.

"Why?" my father asked.

"Because . . . we all feel pressure. Like me. Wren's way to get away from her life is to get hungover. Mine is . . . well, cutting myself. And putting myself in dangerous situations. I know it's stupid. But that's just because I'm pressured into it." I groaned, "It all gives me such a rush. I love it. It takes me away to a different world. I'm sorry. We both are. You just don't know what we're going threw." I said, near tears.

"Lavendess, Wren, sit down." my father said softly.

We both walked over to the swing, avoiding each other's gaze.

"What's wrong?" my mother asked.

"The thing that's _wrong_ is that we are both obviously pressured." Wren said, near whispers.

"Yes, we got that now why are you pressured?" my father asked.

"We don't like sharing an identity." we both said at the same time and it upset us all over again.

"Why not? You girls are unique." my mother pointed out.

"Yeah, well we're not perfect and sure we're unique. Unique _to other people_. To each other, not so much." I said.

"Yes you are." my father said.

"To what?" I cried, "To have an alter ego that looks exactly like you. To have some legendary parents that you have to live up to. To have the smartest being ever to live be your grandmother? To have someone in the Big Three be your grandfather? To live up to your obviously great sister that everyone likes, just not me, and they always get us mixed up . . ." I had no more words. I already fell back onto the porch swing, sobbing.

"Girls," my mother said, grabbing my hands and revealing my scarred wrists. I pulled away. I _hated_ comfort. It always made me feel worse. I think that that's the only thing my sister and I have in common. Other than the fact that we look identical.

"_Girls,_" my mother repeated, "we're sorry you feel this way. It's just that . . . well, you don't have to live up to us or anyone else. Because you already have." our parents smiled down at us.

We were both crying. Or parents hugged us.

"What's going on here? Family hug? Ugh! And family hug without _me?_ I mean, what am I? A soggy piece of leaf?" Brendan asked.

I narrowed my eyes and laughed, "A soggy piece of leaf? Oh, c'mon little brother, join the family hug!"

He came over and hugged us. Aww, cute family moment. And now, everything's okay. Well, until my parents told us we were grounded for the rest of our natural lives.

* * *

After Wren and I went and apologized to everyone, we walked back to the Athena cabin. On our way, we ran into someone . . .

"Hello, girls." a voice behind us said.

I braced myself for yet another scolding, but beind surprised when I turned around and noticed that this girl was totally new. Her eyes were very odd though. They were the color of that gemstone, aquamarine. That crystal clear, light blue color. Her brown hair was pulled up in a bun with two thingies sticking out of it. Kind of like when people wear chopsticks in their hair. But these didn't really _look_ like anything, much less chopsticks. She didn't look Chinese or Japanese, just like an ordinary American. She had pale skin, a perfect face and a beautiful-ness about her that I couldn't really describe. She was mysterious. She had two big curly strands hanging down the sides of her face. The strands were long and they stood out.

"Who are you?" Wren asked.

"My name is Laurine. I'm new here. Also, I found out that my mother is Persephone. Apparently it's unique, is it not?" she sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You know what? Don't call me Laurine, call me Rina. And _nothing's_ wrong. It's just, I'm frustrated. I'm torn. I'm not perfect and I just don't know what to do in this world. I just learned that my whole family, who I, for a fact, love like they were actually my family, which they are not, lied. They said I was born into that family. I wasn't. Turns out, I'm adopted. I'm different. I am super klutzy and have horrible bad luck." she confessed and sighed.

"Do you need us to show you around?" I asked.

Wren elbowed me and I knew, just by her touch that she meant it was too dark out and nearing midnight.

"Well, you know, tomorrow." I added.

"That'd be cool."

**How was it? REVIEW!**

**-Arabella**


	7. You Just Have To Wait

**Hey! This is my new story called, She's Short Sweet And Right To The Point! And it's by, ME! Okay, anyways I will be using all of the made up characters u guys made up! So on with the story . . .**

**Disclaimer-I don't own**

**Wren's POV**

Today was a great day. I loved what things could come of today. Some new half-bloods came in. Well, sort of. They came in again because they only come in the summer. Though, I never see them. So I guess that's why I say they're new. Their names were Cedric and Emyrs. Anyone can tell they're totally and completely in love. Emyrs is a short, average girl with jet black hair and stunning eyes that were pearl blue and stood out the most. Cedric was this tall, dark and handsome, to-die-for guy. He had shaggy brown hair that covers his face. He also had these perfect hazel eyes. He doesn't like to talk, though. He just keeps to himself. Emyrs is like his total opposite. Okay, so Lavendess and I have this friend named Holly who can see aura's. She says it's completely normal because she was born with it. Apparently people can be born with that type of ability. And lately, we've been getting a lot of half-bloods who have mysterious powers. Anyways, she says that Emyrs has this huge, bright, shiny orange aura that is just simply inspiring. Even Holly feels uplifted after looking at it.

"Lavendess . . . Lavendess . . ." I shook her awake. We _needed_ to get down to the pavilion to eat.

"Huh? What?" she mumbled and rubbed her eyes.

"Wake up!" I shouted.

She clamped her hands down on her ears and laughed.

"Yeah, yeah." she said and got up.

I walked to the dining pavilion, got my breakfast and scraped some food in the fire for my grandparents and then I walked to the Athena table. I sat down as Lavendess entered and got her food.

I then saw Rina sitting by Chiron. She was smiling and laughing while talking to him. Then she pointed to me and then to Lavendess. I froze. She saw me and laughed, giving me a gesture to forget it. I rolled my eyes and went back to my food.

"Hey," Melodia said from the other table next to mine.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing, how was your confession?" she asked, taking a bite into her food.

"Just great." I lied.

"No way! They didn't ground you?" she asked.

"Nope." I sighed.

"So, who's the new mystery chic?" she asked.

"No idea." I said, staring in Rina's direction.

"I heard she has a crush!" Melodia said in her gossip-y voice.

"On who?" I asked curiously.

"I can't tell you." she said.

"What? You can't just say that and _not_ tell me who it is!" I said, nearly screaming.

"Yes I can and I will. Oh, and I just did. You just have to wait. Oh and one more thing, you will find out tomorrow." she said and stuffed food in her mouth so I wouldn't keep trying to get it out of her. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I said.

* * *

"So those are the cabins. Oh, and that is the fighting arena." Lavendess said, pointing to the arena.

"So who are your parents?" I asked.

"I can't say yet. You just have to wait." she said.

I rolled my eyes, yet again.

"So that's going to be where you are staying." Lavendess said, pointing to . . . , "It's the big house."

"Oh, cool. Yeah, Chiron already told me about that." she explained.

"One more question. What?" I asked when I saw Lavendess' look, "I'm curious. Anyway, what are those chopstick-y thingies in your hair?"

"Oh, um, well you'll just have to, to uh, wait and see. So, basically, you just have to wait." she said gloatingly.

I groaned, "Is there _anything_ you can tell me?"

"Sure, uh, how about the fact that tomorrow a lot of the things will clear up." she said.

I groaned again, "Whatever. So, Rina, who do you like?" I asked.

"You'll just have to wait." she said and smiled.

I glared, "Why?"

"Because, and you don't need to know. Can't you wait? Are you like really impatient?" she asked.

"No," I said stubbornly.

"Yes, you are. And you are also very stubborn." she smiled.

"So . . ." Lavendess said, "You have to get your stuff put in the big house. Do you need any help?"

"Yes, Lavendess**(a/n that rhymed!)**, thank you." she said, looking over at me expectantly.

"Fine, I'll help too." I sighed.

"Okay, but I have some demigod friends coming in soon. They want to meet you guys. I texted them." she said, showing her phone.

"No! You're not supposed to use your phone! It calls to a bunch of monsters!" I yelled.

"Oh, calm down, Wren. I know that! I'm not stupid. It is a private phone. One that only connects to certain friends. Sort of like a walkie talkie." she explained.

I sighed, "Fine, let's go put your stuff away."

"Awesome."

**How was it? REVIEW! Help me to get to review # 45! If you can, I will list ur name here and thnk u! Okay so REVIEW! O and if someone could make up a crush for Rina, that'd b awesome! He's gotta b super hott with two t's!**

**-Arabella**


	8. My Savior And Some Explanations

**Hey! This is my new story called, She's Short Sweet And Right To The Point! And it's by, ME! Okay, anyways I will be using all of the made up characters u guys made up! So on with the story . . .**

**Disclaimer-I don't own**

**Lavendess' POV**

I woke up in the morning, eager as Wren to figure out the mystery of Rina. I woke up Wren and headed to the pavilion and got some food. Chiron stepped up on the stage like thingy and spoke into the microphone, "Good morning, campers." he greeted.

We all murmured good morning's.

"We have a new camper and her name is Laurine. Although, she'd rather be called Rina. So, the gods and Rina will be here in a minute or so and they will explain what is to be done." he explained and just as he finished, the gods appeared right on the stage with Rina by their side.

"Hello, children." all the gods murmured.

We all murmured back hello's.

"We have a very special demigod here. Well, I'm not even sure if we should even call her that. Rina is a very special race of demigod. Her great-great-grandparents are gods. Not her parents or grandparents or even her great-grandparents but her great-_great_-grandparents. She will step up and explain herself." Zeus said.

"Hi, guys," Rina said nervously, "Okay, my grandparents are special. You know the Jackson's and the DiAngelo's? Well, they are just like my grandparents. My great-great-grandparents, AKA, the gods, are Athena, Poseidon, Apollo, Zeus, Demeter, Aphrodite, Hermes and Hephaestus. My great-grandparent's are the children of those different gods. My grandparents are, as I said, like the Jackson's and the DiAngelo's. My parents are like, lets say, the next generation of those children. And I would be just like their grandchildren. My family was chosen to be different and so we are. That's basically it." she finished, stepping back from the mic.

We all stared at her, frozen. Some people had food hanging from their fork, out of their mouths, everywhere.

"And, you know that Apollo kid, Cole?" Noell said, leaning over to our table, "My half-brother? Yeah, well she has like this _huge_ crush on him. I heard that the gods are gonna kill her." she said, her voice rising and falling in a taunting way.

"No way!" I said.

"Yeah, way!" she said in my same tone, mockingly.

I rolled my eyes.

I looked over at Cole. I could see why she liked him. He had blonde hair, messy and long. He had golden brown eyes and he was, well, hott, with two t's. He always carries a mysterious box with him, that's strapped to his side. He wore a mysteriously odd anklet. Hmm . . . he looked like he liked gold, considering the fact that that's _all_ the color he's wearing. He was crush-worthy for her. And boy are the gods going to kill her! That sucks to be bound by your family. She probably has a picked fiance' already.

"Yeah," Noell sighed.

I looked over at Rina who was staring over where Cole was sitting near me.

"Well," Zeus announced, "we also have one more matter to deal with. The seven half-bloods to answer the call will be . . . Lavendess and Wren Jackson, Chase DiAngelo, Rina Veldez, Ralph Took, Noell Alequin and Cole McKenna."

My heart stopped. What? No Melodia or-or Robin or Ryan or Lexi or Emyrs or Cedric? Those were some of my best friends from here. The other DiAngelo's can't even come? Much less my own _brother!_ Why not them? Why can't we bring as many as we want on this quest? We don't even have _details_ for this dang quest!

"Um, Zeus?" I called, shooting up from my chair. I probably shouldn't have interrupted because he was in the middle of talking but I didn't care, "Why them? Why not-"

"The decision is made, miss Jackson, now I suggest you sit down before you get into trouble." he said as thunder rumbled.

I straightened and held my head high, as brave as possible, "But-"

Lightning struck the ground right in front of me. I stumbled back ten feet.

"No but's!" he ordered.

"Why not?" I whispered.

Everyone gasped. I _probably_ shouldn't have talked again.

My eyes widened as I saw the lightning that was about to strike me. I stumbled backwards, trying to run from it helplessly. Then, all I heard was the loud strike. But then I _felt_ something. Someone pushed me aside just in time. I opened my eyes to find me and my savior sprawled on the ground.

I gasped when I saw who it was. It was . . .

**How was that? Oh and I combined Lexi and Bridget's characters together to make the Cole dude. So yea . . . oh and review! Tell me what you think! Oh and guess who saved Lavendess! Love ya! BYE!**

**-Arabella**


	9. The Quest's Beginning

**Hey! This is my new story called, She's Short Sweet And Right To The Point! And it's by, ME! Okay, anyways I will be using all of the characters u guys made up! So on with the story . . .**

**Disclaimer-I don't own**

**Lavendess' POV**

It was Chase! But why would he do that? Then I saw Wren. She was running up to Zeus, probably preparing to kill him. But he's a god. The only one who'd die in that situation would be Wren.

"Wren, no!" I yelled.

Noell and Melodia got up and grabbed my arms so I wouldn't try and run to her. I kicked Noell in the stomach and she let go. I kicked Melodia behind her knee so she would collapse and let go. She did. I began to run but someone behind me grabbed me around my waist and pulled me back. I began kicking and thrashing but it wouldn't work. I turned my head slightly and saw him in the corner of my eye. It was Chase! Again!

"Why did you do that!" Wren yelled at Zeus.

"Because she shouldn't question my authority!" he boomed.

"Well you shouldn't just go around killing innocent demigods!" she yelled.

"Well I can if I want!" he boomed again.

"But she's part of the friggin' prophecy! You can't just do that!" Wren yelled.

"Yes I can!" he yelled.

"No you can't!" Wren yelled back.

"Yes I can!"

"No you _CAN'T!_" Wren said, making a huge wave from the ocean and throwing it directly at Zeus.

"Wren, no!" I screamed.

"Stop it you two! You're being unwise!" yelled a strong, hard voice that stopped Zeus from frying my sister.

Athena.

"Don't touch my granddaughter and don't anger my father." Athena scolded us.

"But-"

"But nothing!" Athena said, cutting off Zeus, "You will both have to deal with all of this. Zeus will have to tolerate any and all demigods and Wren and Lavendess will just have to stop disagreeing." she said.

"Fine." Wren and I both sighed.

Chase let go of my waist and I walked back to my table. I sat down and waited for Wren to return. She trudged angrily towards me.

"And we have our seven. The enemy is Gaia. Mother Earth. The mother of all Titans." Zeus announced.

* * *

We were done packing and we loaded our stuff up in the back of the big semi truck. We were all going to take turns driving throughout our quest. We had a little house like thingy set up in the back of the truck and we had everything, a TV, beds, chairs, couches, laptops, Noell's IPod, Noell's IPod dock so we could listen with her. We had like way more things but they're kind of hard to explain. So Wren, Noell and I were going in the front part of the semi and I was driving.

We started driving as soon as we were done putting our stuff away. An hour later, we heard some screaming in the back of the semi. I pulled over and we ran to the back and opened up the door. Then what we saw made us jump. Robin, Lexi, Ryan, Melodia, Brendan, Emyrs and Cedrick were all back there, getting out of some of the cardboard boxes. Even Hannah DiAngelo was there. We had WAY too many half-bloods. Something was going to happen. I know it will. Right now, we had fifteen half-bloods. That definitely was not good.

"You guys!" I cried.

"What?" Melodia and Robin asked innocently.

"Who did this?" I asked.

Everyone pointed at Robin.

"Well," Robin said, beginning her excuse, "we heard how you wanted us to come so I shadow-traveled us into these boxes."

"Something bad's gonna happen to us, I can tell." I said.

"Who cares! We're here together." Lexi said.

"Fine." I said.

"You know what? We'll drive while you guys all clear this up." Emyrs said. She and Cedric hopped out and went to the front.

I sighed and Noell, Wren and I hopped in the back and shut the big door-like thing. And we drove off into the sunset and blah, blah, blah.

**How was that? Happy reviewers? If you are happy then review and tell me so. Also, please review and tell me what you think is going to happen . . . so REVIEW! Love ya! BYE!**

**-Arabella Violet Gray**


	10. A Fun Day In The Semi

**Hey! This is my new story called, She's Short Sweet And Right To The Point! And it's by, ME! Okay, anyways I will be using all of the characters u guys made up! So on with the story . . .**

**Disclaimer-I don't own**

**Wren's POV**

So while Emyrs and Cedric were driving, we sat on the couches, watching New Moon. Half of us (My half) were completely annoyed by that idea but the other half (Lavendess' half) convinced us. We sat through the movie and when it ended, we all got up and decided to do a contest. The contest was that whoever could do the coolest trick like a backflip, hand walk, cartwheel, etc. We divided up into four teams and they would take turns.

So we began with my sister starting. She did a hand stand and began walking on her hands. Then she kicked her legs backwards, the opposite way that she went into the handstand. She then stood up and did a front flip, ending in the splits. Everyone clapped and cheered. Her group was made up of her, Melodia and Rina. She got a nine.

My group urged me to go first. I gave in and did an aerial. An aerial is a cartwheel with no hands. It's really fun to do. Then I ended with a hand stand. I then stood up and everyone cheered. My group was made up of me, Lexi, Robin and Ryan. I ended up getting a ten.

Then the next group went and the person was Chase. In his group were him, Brendan and Cole. Chase did two backflips and a backhandspring. Everyone cheered. He got an eight.

Then Noell went. Her group was made up of her, Hannah DiAngelo and Ralph Took. Noell did a round-off into a backhand spring and into a handstand. She then stood up as everyone cheered. She got a nine.

"Okay so now time for the next round." announced Lavendess, "Rina, your turn."

Rina shifted uncomfortably, "I don't know how to do that stuff."

"Just do a cartwheel then." I suggested.

She shook her head and smiled sheepishly, "No, I can't do any of that. I never learned."

Lavendess smiled, "When then, we can always teach you."

"No I can't possibly-"

"Sure ya can!" I said, grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the empty space in the middle.

"Okay, so, how I learned was from watching. I just watch, keep the image in my head and mimick it." Lavendess explained.

Rina sighed, "Fine."

"Yay! So how my annoying coach said, hand, hand, foot, foot. She _always_ said that. She was my age but I think calling her coach would fit okay since you wouldn't know her." Lavendess explained.

"Okay."

So Lavendess did a simple cartwheel. Rina's eyes followed her and she tried it. She almost got it. It was amazing. She caught on fast. Lavendess did another and Rina copied. About an hour later from coaching from everyone in the semi, she finally got it. You have to admit it, she did have a good start. She was so happy that she kept doing one.

"Now let's try a simple round-off." I suggested.

Rina sighed, "Fine."

"Okay so it's basically the same thing except that you and up turning your waist halfway through it and landing on both feet at the same time." I explained and did one, "Now use Lavendess' technique."

I did another and she copied. We kept that up for a couple of hours when she finally got it.

"Now do a cartwheel into a round-off." I ordered.

"Okay." she did the cartwheel but failed.

"Oh, you know what? That happened to me too at first. Don't worry, in a couple of months, your cartwheel will come back. You just spent more time trying to learn the round-off rather than the cartwheel. It'll come back." I assured her.

She shrugged and did a round-off. It was near perfect.

"Okay, let's play truth or dare!" Noell suggested.

"'Kay, everyone get in a circle!" Lexi ordered.

Everyone did. I had to go first since Noell came up with it.

So Noell asked me, "Truth or dare?"

"Uh . . . dare." I ordered.

She smiled mischievously, "I dare you to . . . kiss Ralph Took."

"Ah, no. Oh, no, oh no, oh _no_. That is one order I will not take. I'll do anything else."

"Too bad! You chose dare!" she smiled.

I shut my eyes tightly, contained all of my anger and walked over to Ralph. He stood up next to me and smiled evilly. I groaned. He leaned in and I kissed him. His lips were warm against mine and I pulled away after a couple seconds, blushed and ran back to my spot.

Everyone was staring at me still.

"What?" I asked.

"You guys have been kissing for like five minutes!" Lavendess exclaimed.

Color filled my cheeks.

"My turn," I said quickly and turned to Ralph, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare,"

"Fine, I dare you to . . ." I smiled mischievously, "to touch Noell's iPod."

"No way! What do you want me to die!" he yelled.

"Yes, yes I do, now go." I said, sneaking a glance at Noell. She was seething in anger. I laughed silently.

Ralph got up and walked slowly and carefully over to Noell's iPod dock where her iPod lay, charging. He walked faster and reached out regretfully. He then quickly touched her iPod.

"That does it!" Noell screamed and pounced, attacking him from behind.

They rolled around on the floor, Noell screaming and clawing Ralph's eyes off. She even started to punch and kick him. He was just trying to pry her off him. She's probably going to kill him soon. I laughed evilly.

"Okay, that's enough!" some of the girls said and pried Noell off of him.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Ralph said and kissed each of the girls' feet. A little dramatic you say? I don't think so.

"Okay, Ralph, your turn." I said.

He glared, "Fine, Rina, truth or dare?"

"Dare," she said as if it wasn't obvious.

"Okay, I dare you to tell Cole how you feel." he said mischievously.

"Okay, Cole," she said, looking him directly in the eyes dramtically, "I'm hungry."

Everyone snickered. Ralph looked down sadly. His plan _almost_ worked. He should've been more specific.

"Okay, truth or dare?" Rina asked Lexi.

"Dare!" Lexi said, jumping off the walls.

"Okay, uh, I dare you to lean out the window when we pass a busy parking lot and say, 'Hi! My name is Imadimwittedidiotyay!'" Rina said creatively.

"No!" Lexi shouted.

"Yes!" Rina mimicked back.

She sighed, "Fine."

"Oh, look! There's one now!" Rina said as we passed a busy baseball stadium.

Lexi got up and opened the window. She then leaned out of it as we all snickered.

She shouted, "Hi! My name is Imadimwittedidiotyay!"

Lots of people in the parking lot laughed. Lexi brought her head back in from outside the window, she then shut it and when she turned to face us, her face was completely red. She then sat down in her spot in the circle.

"Okay, Cole, truth or dare?" Lexi asked Cole.

"Truth." he answered, smiling.

Everyone gasped, "Why did you choose _truth?_" I asked disgustedly.

"Just because." he answered.

"Okay, I guess I'll make the best of this." she said, "Who do you like?" she said in a girlie voice, doing the eyebrow thing.

He sighed, "Dang it! Okay, I like . . . Rina."

Rina turned red and looked down. I could've swore that she gasped.

Cole shifted uncomfortably.

"Rina?" everyone asked, turning to the clearly embarassed Rina.

"I like you too." she said, looking up and smiling.

Cole smiled back. They kept smiling at each other through the rest of this game. We continued the game. It was fun. Afterwards, we watched another movie that was called The Last Song. A lot of people cried. Cole sat next to Rina, his arm wound around her waist, holding her close. It was cute. Although, the movie was kind of sappy.

When it ended, it was around eleven PM so we decided to go to sleep. The guys camped out on the ground, and out of courtesy, the guys let the girls sleep on the couches. Around five in the morning, Cedrick and Emyrs came around, opened the door and switched places with Rina and Cole.

**So how was that? It was my longest chapter yet. I worked on it for like an hour! So . . . yay! Oh and REVIEW please! Help me get to review # 60! Thnx!**

**Love ya! BYE!**

**-Arabella**


	11. More Halfbloods? AND a Hydra?

**Hey! This is my new story called, She's Short Sweet And Right To The Point! And it's by, ME! Okay, anyways I will be using all of the characters u guys made up! So on with the story . . .**

**Disclaimer-I don't own**

**Lavendess' POV**

We woke up the next morning to the sound of a crash. I shot up out of the couch, accidentally stepping on Ryan.

"Oh, dang, sorry!" I apologized, jumping back onto the couch.

"It's fine, everyone's awake anyway." he said, looking at something unseen.

"Well . . . everyone except Robin. She's _really_ tired from that shadow traveling." I said.

"Yeah, hey there's someone outside our semi and it stopped moving." he pointed out.

I scrunched my eyebrows together and fearlessly walked over to the door thing and opened it. Behind it was revealed three people. Two boys and one girl. They were all the same height and they all had peculiar hair. The girl's hair was blonde with dark blue streaks on her bangs that were pushed off to the side. She had super light blonde hair and super pale, almost white, skin. The two boys had blonde hair and one had an orange streak on the right side and the other had a green one.

"Hello." the girl said in a soothingly calm voice.

"Who are you?" I asked, immediately straightening up my posture.

"I am Noah." she answered, "And these are my friends, Cal and Taylor."

Cal and Taylor seemed for some reason . . . looser? Like they weren't anything like Noah. They were . . . normal?

"Hi," Cal, the green striped boy waved.

"Hello," Taylor, the _orange_ striped boy waved.

They all seemed as if they were the same age.

"So . . . what do you want?" I asked.

"We have to join you to defeat Gaia. She is my mother." Noah answered.

"Sorry, but we've already exceded limit." I said and shrugged.

"Listen, if you want to die, then go ahead, don't let us help. But if you want to live, _all_ of you, then let us help defeat Gaia." Noah reasoned.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, I may be the only one who can actually defeat her. I know the prophecy:

_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call._

_To storm or fire, the world must fall._

_An oath to keep with a final breath,_

_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death"_

"How'd you know that?" I asked.

"Because I know an available loophole for it. Maybe . . . it might work . . . okay, it's just a hunch but still." she said.

"Fine, tell me it." I ordered.

"Okay, well . . . you know how Gaia is Mother Earth? Well the Earth is the world so . . . 'to storm or fire, the world must fall'. Which means that we can make her fall. We would need someone in relation with Hades, Poseidon, Zeus and preferably Athena." she explained.

"Why?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"Because, I am her equal, minus the whole titan thing, and it says, 'to storm or fire'. Which means _storm_ AKA Poseidon's hurricane and Zeus' lightning, and th fire part, AKA _Hades._ So . . . that could help." she explained, biting her lip at the end.

"Maybe . . . maybe you're right. And we already have the half-bloods." I said.

"Perfect . . . so . . . inviting us into your semi before those monster that Cal is holding off kill us?" she asked, gesturing to the monsters behind this invisible wall.

I staggered back, just noticing them, "Wow, uh, yeah, come in."

They came in, Taylor closing the door behind him.

"Who are they?" I asked Noah.

"Taylor is also a demititan. He is a demititan of Kronos. And Cal is a demititan of Aether, the god of the upper air. The upper air is what's holding the monsters back." she explained.

"Okay, Rina!" I called to the front, "Step on it!"

Just as I said that, she slammed on the gas petal and everyone in the back, including me, flew back a few feet, onto the floor. Luckily, someone caught me. I looked up. Chase. Yet again.

"I can help myself, thank you very much." I said, standing up and dusting myself off.

"Oh, s-sorry." he stuttered and sat back down.

Then another crash echoed through the semi. Then I saw why. There were windows on the door thing in the back so I looked out them. It was a hydra. Uh-oh.

But then I saw Chase draw his stygian sword from Hades. Noah gasped. She didn't know that he had the sword duplicate to Hades' stygian sword. Chase flung the door open as the hydra jumped inside. Chase fought it off but it wouldn't work. I sighed and grabbed my poisonous knife and fought beside him. The hydra snapped at me. I cut off its head.

"Dang it!" I shouted as it grew two more heads.

Wren joined us after that. She grabbed her coin and it expanded into a bo-staff. She fought off the two heads that I created that were attacking me. Noell joined too. So did the rest of the half-bloods. Even the demititans. We _finally_ defeated the hydra after a very cranky, tired looking Robin summoned a dead army and they helped us kill it off. When it finally turned to dust, it blew out the door, into the wind and we slammed the door shut.

We were all very tired then. So tired that we turned on a random movie and crashed out on the floor, couches, anywhere.

**How was that? It added some future insight and some action. In the next chapter, they reach their destination and catch a glimpse of Gaia in all her glory. Also, they kill someone . . . and then, well, this story has maybe ten chapters left. In the second to the last one, they battle Gaia, and then in the last one it's a . . . HAPPY ENDING! YAY! So, REVIEW! Love ya! BYE!**

**And help me get to review # 62 and it's random, right? Yeah, so . . .**

**-Arabella Violet Gray**


	12. Love Is In The Air

**Hey! This is my new story called, They're Short Sweet And Right To The Point! And it's by, ME! Okay, anyways I will be using all of the characters u guys made up! So on with the story . . .**

**Disclaimer-I don't own**

**OOO! And did you notice that I switched my PenName? Sorry I didn't really like my original one so . . . yup. Check it out! It's Nicolette May Summers! So as far as you know, now my name is Nicolette. Or you can just call me Nikki!**

**Wren's POV**

I woke up the next morning to find only one person up. Ralph. I groaned and got up off the floor. My neck hurt. I was laying in a very uncomfortable position.

"Hey," Ralph said, surprisingly kindly as I got up.

"What are you doing?" I asked, awestruck.

He was _cooking_.

"Just cookin', good lookin'." he answered.

I rolled my eyes. He had doughnuts and pancakes and eggs and-wait, was that a doughnut box? A McDonalds box? He only cooked the eggs! And he tried to hide the boxes!

"Uh, what are these?" I asked, pulling the boxes out of the cabinet. He did a _horrible_ stuffing/hiding job at that by the way.

"Uh, nothing." he said, trying to snatch them back.

I pulled them out of his reach and raised an eyebrow.

"C'mon Wren!" he whined.

I giggled. Wow that is so unlike me, "Nope!"

"C'mon!" he started to smile.

My eyes widened as he lunged to spring. I backed up and I hit the counter. _Dang!_ I thought and Ralph sprung. He aimed for my waist and knocked me to the ground. He tried to grab the boxes away and we were laughing like crazy. He was on top of me and we were lauging so hard that we started crying. Then when we stopped, he looked in my eyes and stopped everything. He brushed my hair back and smiled. I smiled back. He leaned down and his lips brushed mine. He pulled away and looked at me. Then he dove down for another kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he had one hand on my neck and the other on my back, pulling me closer to him. He kissed me with as much force as he could and pulled me on top of him. I pulled myself tighter and closer to him. We kissed for who knows how long until someone cleared their throat.

I rolled off of him and wiped my mouth, got up and coughed nervously as if that didn't just happen. I started to mess around with whatever I could get my hands on to get over my embarrassment. I turned around, gripping a butter knife and looked at who cleared their throat. I looked up at them to find Lavendess, Chase, Hannah, Lexi and Noell snickering. The only one _not_ snickering was Lavendess and she had her hands on her hips and her eyebrows raised. It was funny in a different setting, but right now it was just plain embarrassing. I groaned and slid to the floor, embarrassed. I burried my face in my hands and though, _Love is in the air._

* * *

**Lavendess' POV**

I laughed at scene I saw. Oh, my poor sister. Hehehehe. Anyways, I rolled my eyes and went back to my laptop. I love getting up early. The strangest things happen in the morning. I mean, who would've thought? Wren and Ralph? Wow, this is just _weird_. I typed in my computer-diary and put that in there. I laughed while typing it. I then heard the semi stop and we all fell over from the impact. Rina came around back with Cole and asked us who needed anything from the gas station. Everyone got out except Chase and I so I just got back to work. I started writing the novel I started just a few months ago. It's about my parents' life as demigods. It was supposed to be, to mortals, fiction. To us demigods, it's history. I can't wait to show my parents! I've almost finished the first one: The Lightning Thief. I can't wait until I finish! It'll just make me so happy!

"Lavendess, want to help me clean up?" Chase asked.

I sighed, "Sure, hold on a second." I answered. I saved my document, closed my laptop and got up to help.

"Here, I'll sweep, you mop." he said.

I rolled my eyes, "No, how about we do both?" I suggested.

"Sure," he smiled and handed me the second broom. We swept and when we finished, I was bored.

"Okay, this is boring. Let's listen to some music." I said, walking over to my laptop.

"Okay, just as long as it's not on Noell's iPod." he shuddered, "She'll kill you. Don't you remember what she did to Ralph? It's a sight I cannot unsee."

I laughed as I logged onto my iTunes account and went to my music library. I turned on OMG by Usher and we mopped. Around five minutes later, when we were halfway done, I slipped. Silly me, but yes, I slipped.

"Oh," Chase laughed, "Here," he held out a hand.

I hesitated. A new song came on. Miss Independent. I was about to chuck my shoes at my laptop until I remembered that I wasn't wearing any. I sighed and grabbed his hand. He pulled me up but this time he slipped and landed on top of me. The bucket of soapy water he was holding went flying and splashed everywhere. We hit the ground laughing. Soap bubbles filled the air around us and got caught in my curly black hair. I laughed. But when my gaze shifted to his eyes, I stopped. So did he. My breathing then became more pronounced and got louder and louder. I smiled and he leaned in and he kissed me. Just once. But then I heard a noise coming from the door. It was opening. I smiled and kissed him again. Then I pushed him off of me, got up and pretended to mop as everyone hopped in.

Wren was giggling whe she got in. That was _so_ unlike her. But then I saw why. She hopped in with Ralph, his arm around her shoulders pulling her to him as he whispered in her ear. Noell got in angrily until she realized that the music wasn't coming from her iPod, but from my laptop. She calmed down then. Everyone else got in and sighed.

"Okay, Cole and I don't want to drive anymore so . . . who wants to?" Rina asked.

"Me!" Chase and I both volunteered at the same time. Then we looked away and blushed.

"Okay, get to it then!" Rina shoved us out the back of the semi and shut the door behind us.

We walked around to the doors silently until he broke the silence saying, "I'll drive. I've already got the keys so . . ."

So I got in on the passenger side and he got in on the driver side. Before he started the car, he turned to me and raised an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes and he leaned in. I threw my arms around his neck and pulled his lips to mine and leaned back against the door. He moved on top of me and grabbed me around the waist, pulling me close. I kissed him with all I had. When we broke away like ten minutes later, we were gasping. He got back in his seat and buckled himself up. I straightened up and did the same. He started the semi and we drove off.

Then I thought to myself, '_Love is in the air.'_ and sighed.

* * *

**How was that? Did you love it? Ralph and Wren got together and now Chase and Lavendess did! Yay for them! Now everyone will someone in the next chapter! Like Noell will, so will Robin and all the other guys and girls . . . well sort of. I'm gonna make a twist that someone suggested. But still, it's not over yet! Anyways REVIEW and help me get to review # 80 ! Love ya! BYE!**

**~Nikki**


	13. More Love, A Kiss, and A New Rivalry

**Hey! This is my new story called, They're Short Sweet And Right To The Point! And it's by, ME! Okay, anyways I will be using all of the characters u guys made up! So on with the story . . .**

**Disclaimer-I don't own**

**Melodia's POV**

I woke up the next morning to blaring music. Hmm . . . my favorite! I got up and looked around. No one was in here . . . hmm . . . I stretched and walked over to Noell's iPod dock, looked around me, deciding I was alone and risked my life by cranking it up louder. I turned it up all the way and sung along with it. I didn't even know what song this was and I was singing! Well that's the power of my father (aka _Apollo_) for ya! I sang and sang as I grabbed something from the mini fridge in the miniature kitchen we had in the far corner of the semi. I ate the apple I grabbed.

As I ate, I sang loudly, as loud as I could. I sang and sang. When I finished my apple, I got up and started dancing. When I _really_ got into it, someone turned the iPod off. I spun around (and kept singing of course) and found Brendan smirking with raised eyebrows, his hand over the iPod dock's switch.

"What are you _doing?_" he asked, near laughter.

I rolled my eyes and sang louder. I turned my back to him and sang and sang, skipping around.

But as I was about to start dancing again, someone grabbed my arm, spun me around and kissed me. He pulled back and it was . . . **(a/n: I'm done with the chapter! Hehe! JK!) **Brendan! I was speechless.

"No offense, but can you like, stop?" he asked.

I stared at him for a second, just standing there, speechless. But that kiss, that kiss from my _crush_ just sparked something bigger, better, happier . . . perhaps . . . _louder_. I then broke into song. I sang as loud as I could and sang and sang and sang, sang, sang. I sung as loud as I could. I got really hyper and started skipping in circles around Brendan. He sunk to the floor, exasperated, shaking his head.

I then burst into loud, loud spasms of laughter.

* * *

**Robin's POV**

I hopped in the semi and walked tiredly over to the couch. I threw myself on top of it and sighed sleepily. I was like, _seconds_ away from sweet, sweet sleep until there was a knock on the back of the closed semi door. It snapped me out of my sleepy feeling. I groaned loudly.

"Robin! Get it!" someone yelled. Oh, _gods_ were they lucky I didn't know who they were.

I picked myself up off of the couch and walked over to the back of the semi gloomily. I opened the door to find . . . a boy. Oh my gods, a _hot_ boy! Oh my freaking-

"Hi, I was sent by Zeus . . . ? He told me to go here and join you on the quest. I am Daichi, son of Kronos. You are?" he asked in a deep, _hot_ voice. Oh, my gods, I seriously do _not_ sound like myself.

So let me paint you a picture, shall I? Okay, I will anyway. Okay, I won't _paint_ the picture but you get the picture. Okay, ugh. Whatever. Lemme see . . . he looked Japanese, like me, and had long, blackish blue hair and gold eyes. He was tall and muscular and - did I mention - _hot?_

"Uh, I'm Robin . . . daughter of Hades." I said calmly, putting on a I'm-too-cool-for-you face and voice.

"Okay, well, I am supposed to join you so . . ." he said, trying to step inside the semi. I stepped in his way every direction he tried.

I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow, "You aren't gettin' in until I can actually _tell_ that you are supposed to be here. We already exceeded maximum occupancy so . . ." I trailed off rudely in monotone.

"Well, _Zeus_, who I might add, is higher in authority to both _you_ and your _father_ told me to go. So _move._" he ordered.

Now he crossed the line. He did _not_ just insult me and my father! I growled and shoved Daichi as hard as I could. He lost hi balance and fell backwards off the semi's ledge and onto the ground.

"That is the _last_ time you talk about me and my father like that." I snarled as I ripped a shard of metal from the semi and chucked it at him. All of a sudden, time like, _froze_ and I was going in slow motion as I saw Daichi moving normally. I growled but the growl wouldn't come out right away. It started to come out slowly and stretched on as Daichi stepped right out of the way of the metal piece. He stepped up to the ledge and brushed past me, rolling his eyes. Then, all of a sudden, the slow motion, time-stopping thing stopped and I fell off of the semi's ledge and face-first onto the floor. I picked myself up and growled.

I got up and climbed back in the semi as I heard Daichi say, "Wow, Robin is a piece of work, huh?" and everybody laughed.

I growled sharply but they all ignored it. I slammed the semi's door shut and stalked over to my couch and fell asleep. From then, I had this weird nagging feeling that actually suggested that I _liked _him. Ugh.

* * *

**How was that? Did you love it? Anyways REVIEW and help me get to review # 100 ! Love ya! BYE!**

**~Nikki**


	14. A Twist In The Romance

****

**I UPDATED! WOOO! Okay, REVIEW PLEASE!**

**

* * *

**

******Noell's POV**

**********

* * *

**

I turned on my iPod and begun singing. I believe the song was ... Mine by Taylor Swift.

"You were in college workin' part time waitin' tables. Left a small town, never looked back. I was a flight risk afraid of fallin', wonderin' why we bother with love, if it never lasts. I say, 'Can you believe it?' As we're lying on the couch, the moment I can see it, yes, yes, I can see it now. Do you remember we were sittin' there by the water, you put your arm around me for the first ti-"

My iPod shut off with a click. My left I twitched and I stiffened, my back to the iPod-Idiot-Toucher and my iPod. I spun around and tackled to boy to the ground. I punched him over and over, saying this with every punch: "Don't. Touch. My. Freaking. IPod. Or. You. Will. Die!"

All of a sudden, he pushed me to the ground and rolled over on top of me. He grabbed my wrists as I kept fighting. I growled fiercely. It was ... holy crap. I had a crush on the guy I was beating up! But still, he touched my iPod, so he's dead. So it doesn't mean anything!

"I REPEAT: I SAID DON'T TOUCH-"

He kissed me. "You complain too much." Taylor said.

* * *

**Eros' POV**

**

* * *

**

I watched them kiss. Aww, how cute! Too bad I'm gonna have to break up their relationship along with everyone else's. It's a twist, for certain. My mommy told me to do this, so I am.

_10 minutes earlier ..._

_"Eros! Mommy needs you to do something for her!" My mommy, Aphrodite called._

_"Yes?" I asked._

_"Please do something for me. Okay, so sweetie, I need you to take your bow and arrows, and shoot them at all the different love birds. I told Percy once, that I would create problems in his love life. I am still going to keep it going throughout his kids' generations."_

_My eyebrows knit together, "But they're on their quest. We can't meddle in that!"_

_She smiled, "Well, my father, your _grandfather_ doesn't have to know anything. Zeus won't find out. Just, do it. All righty?"_

_I smiled._

And ... that's what happened. So now ... to ready, aim and ..._ FIRE!_ I hit Lavendess. And she was talking with Ralph. Ooh, sister rivalry. Then, I reloaded, readied my bow, aimed and _fired!_ It got Chase while he was talking to Wren. Nice new pairs. Noell and her new BF walked out of it. I shot Noell as she was staring at Cole. Then I shot Rina as she was talking to Brendan. After that, I shot Taylor as he glanced at Robin. Then I shot Daichi as he was staring creepily at Robin. After all that, I shot Melodia as she was talking to Cal. Then I shot Noah as she was staring at Ryan. After that, I shot Lexi when she was talking to Taylor. Perfect. I smiled to myself happily.

* * *

**There's the twist! Fun, huh? Okey-dokey! REVIEW! And help me get to Review # 100!**

**~Nikki**


	15. Author's Note Important Read Please

**Oh the dreaded author's notes.**

**Okay. Well, I have no idea how to continue. I am sorry.**

**I need you all to contribute and help me find a way to continue ... even if it includes killing off some characters because this is getting REALLY confusing.**

**If someone would like to continue for me, then you may. This can be part 1 of the fanfic, and you can write part 2 or ... the sequel. If anyone's up for that ... just review or PM me.**

**I need help. If you want me to keep continuing this story, I will DESPERATELY need characters. Sorry but that's how it works. I apologize.**

**Please comment in one way or another ...**

**Sincerely,**

**Nicolette May Summers**


	16. Goodbye: An Author's Note

**A/N: **_PLEASE READ ALL!_

Hey guys! So basically I'm done with this site :(

Being on it kinda saddened and broke me 'cuz of all the flamers. Anyway, though, I DID grow because of all you sweethearts out there!

If you'd like to check out my new profile on my new favorite writing site, here it is! I have 29 stories posted! The further you go back, the least professional, nice-looking and polished they'll be. HINT: The best ones are on the first page! :D

figment users / 41089  
(Erase the spaces! ;D)

There it is! Please, I'd love it if you all check me out. Thank you all for loving my work and helping me and all of that. I am now, if you'll read one of my stories on that site, a MUCH better author. I'm actually working on a book, "Aurinia", it's listed first, which I am going to publish after I finish, edit, polish it and reach 500 hearts. So, join the site and read, comment/review, react and heart! You don't have to, but I'd love you forever if you will.

AND, I'll give you a free virtual plate of cookies. Okay, well, if you're doing something for me, they're not TOTALLY free but...

Thank you all again. I love each of you, even if I don't totally know you.

So… goodbye if I don't see you on figment! I'll keep my account up on here and everything. I'll even check back in periodically to see if y'all still love me :D

Goodbye :D I'm so sad now… :'(

Goodbye for the third time.

Here are some parting words (lyrics, haha):

_I'm makin' my way downtown, walkin' fast, faces past and I'm home now …_

_Do the pretty girl rock, SING IT WITH ME NOW! Don't hate us 'cuz we're beautiful…_

_I feel cold and lost in desperation. You build up hope but failure's all you'd know. Remember all the sadness and frustration, and __**let it go…**_

_You're gonna catch a cold, from the ice inside your soul… _(That one's for you, flamers of the world!)

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in. I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin. And if you have a minute, why don't we go talk about it somewhere only we know. This could be the end of everything, so why don't we go somewhere only we know? Somewhere __**only**__**we know…**_

_When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing too…_

_Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6!..._

_Why don't ya come on over Valerie?..._

_A drop in the ocean, a change in the weather. I was prayin' that you and me might end up together. It's like wishin for rain as I stand in the desert, but I'm holding you closer than most 'cuz you are __**my heaven…**_

_A falling star fell from your heart and landed in my eyes. How sweet the love as it tore through them and now it's left me blind. The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out; you've left me in the dark! No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight, in the shadow of your heart…_

_I'm gonna steal your heart away…_

_Ignorance is your new best friend…_

_It was only just a dream…_

_Raise your weapon and it's over. How does it feel now, to watch it burn, burn, burn?..._

_She lives in a fairytale, somewhere too far for us to find. Forgotten the taste and smell of the world that she's left behind. It's all about the exposure, the lens, I told her. The angles were all wrong, now she's ripping wings off of butterflies. Keep your feet on the ground while your head's in the clouds. Go get your shovel and we'll dig a deep hole to bury the castle, bury the castle…_

_Hey I just met you and this is crazy. But here's my number. So call me maybe!..._

_Everybody's waiting for you to break down. Everybody's watching to see the fallout. Even when you're sleeping, sleeping, keep your eyes open…_

_Don't you dare look out your window, darlin' everything's on fire…_

_**I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came…**_

~Nikki/Ash


End file.
